Twisted Nerve
by Toot Braunstein
Summary: Rory Flanagan is an aspiring writer who is gang-raped, humiliated, and left for dead by four men whom he, with the help of his boyfriend Ryder, systematically hunts down to seek revenge. Ryory. RATED M FOR GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT INCLUDING RAPE AND BRUTAL VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: This is probably the darkest and most intense fic I've ever written. And this is the **ONLY** warning I will give you: Those with a weak stomach, I suggest you turn back now and read something lighter.

* * *

21-year-old New York-based short story writer Rory Flanagan was on his way to the countryside to start writing his first novel. His agent, Alice, had told him that being in New York would fog his creativity and sent him to her summer cabin. Rory was driving down the main road and stopped at the gas station to fill up when he saw a tall, lanky man peeking out from a window.

"Um, hi," Rory called. The man ducked away and Rory shrugged, proceeding to fill his car up with gas.

"Hey, who are you?" A new voice asked. Rory turned and came face-to-face with a smirking brunet. Rory looked the man up and down before replying.

"My name's Rory; my summer cabin is just up the road a ways, and I'm just filling up," he said.

"I'm Sebastian; that guy in there is Finn, he's a little…you know, loose up in the head; those two over there," he pointed to two more men, one blond and one brunet, who were lying in the grass, chatting, "are Sam and Artie. Artie's still learning to walk; he's been in that wheelchair for over a decade. Will I get to see you later?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Rory blushed.

"I guess, it's just I really have to get started on my book," he said.

"You get there safely and I'll send someone up to make sure you settle in." Sebastian winked and headed back into the station. Rory finished with the pump and got back in his car. He could see Finn looking back out at him, and waved.

* * *

Rory parked right outside the front door. He grabbed his laptop and notebooks from the backseat and headed into the house. He set himself up at the small kitchen table, placing the framed photo of him and his boyfriend, Ryder, beside him, and started typing.

* * *

A few hours later, Rory was still typing and heard a knock at the door. He got up and stretched before heading for the door. At the open door stood Finn, a brown paper bag in hand and a goofy smile on his face.

"H-hi," he stuttered.

"Hey." Rory smiled.

"The guys f-from the station t-told me to bring this to y-you," he said, handing the bag to Rory, who peered inside to find a bag of chips and a 6-pack of beer.

"Tell them I said thanks," he said. "So how long have you and your friends been out here?"

"I think three years now." Finn rubbed his neck and looked at the floor. "What are you doing up here?"

"Writing my first novel," he replied, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"That's cool. Um, you're k-kinda c-cute." Finn was red when he said this.

"Thanks, Finn, but I have a boyfriend back in New York. See?" Rory pointed to the picture beside his laptop. "I'm sorry," he shrugged.

"Can we be friends?" Finn asked. Rory smiled at the hopeful look in the taller man's face.

"Yes, yes, we can." Rory nodded and shook Finn's hand.

"Thanks!" he said excitedly and ran out of the house. Rory watched him get on his bike and ride down the street.

* * *

"Guys, guys, I talked to him!" Finn called eagerly. Sebastian came out of the station and took the enthusiastic man by the shoulders.

"What did he say?" he asked in a low voice.

"He said he has a boyfriend in New York, but we're friends," Finn replied.

"Excellent," Sebastian smirked. "Finn, you and Rachel never…?"

"No, she told me I wasn't good enough," Finn frowned at the memory of his ex-girlfriend.

"We're going to get you what you have so long deserved," Sebastian promised, patting Finn on the shoulder. "Sam, get Artie in the chair and get the truck!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rory was lounging in a speedboat he'd found at the dock when he heard another boat in the vicinity. He looked up and saw the two guys, Sam and Artie, heading towards him in a boat.

"Hey, guys…," he started to say before Sam grabbed the boat and started hauling him back to shore.

"What's going on?" he asked as Sebastian pulled him out of the boat and tossed him to the ground. "What are you guys doing?"

"Finn needs something from you," Sebastian said. "He needs to lose _it_. Seriously, Finn, you're twenty-four years old. It should be gone by now. I lost mine at fourteen."

"Rachel said I wasn't good enough for her," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Well, you're gonna lose it tonight, to this guy." Sebastian nodded to Rory, who was backing away.

"He has a boyfriend."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, that's my philosophy," Sebastian smirked. Rory slowly stood up and, making sure the men weren't watching him, took off into the woods.

"Shit, why do they always try to make a run for it?" he heard Sebastian curse. "Sam, get him!" Rory just ran for all he had. He eventually tired and hid behind a fallen tree.

"Where'd that little mick go?" Sebastian grumbled. Rory peered over the log to see Sam and Sebastian holding up against a tree to catch their breath. "I swear I'm gonna beat his puny ass senseless for this." A twig snapped and Rory looked down to see it, and back up to see Sebastian's smirk right in front of him.

* * *

After being dragged back to the house, Rory was pinned against the wall and his pants were pulled down by Sam as Sebastian unbuckled his jeans. He tried to fight off the grip of the blond but was punched and slammed against the wall. Rory suddenly felt something jamming itself into his ass and knew what it was.

"Please," he whimpered. Sebastian just snickered and thrust forward again. "Please don't."

"Shut up. You're only making it worse for yourself. You shouldn't have tried to run," Sebastian whispered. He pulled out briefly to come, which let Rory relax, but Sebastian only shoved his penis back in, making Rory stiffen again.

"Dude, you're really hurting him," Sam said; he watched Sebastian pull in and out of the Irish man.

"Shut it, Evans. I'm doing this for his own good," Sebastian snapped. "He needs…" a thrust, "to learn…" thrust, "to be…" thrust, "a good boy. And learn when to keep his mouth shut…" thrust, "and when to stay."

"Please stop," Rory sobbed.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" the brunet snarled, using one hand to press Rory's face against the wall. "Hey, Abrams, didn't you say earlier you haven't gotten a good lay since that blonde bimbo in high school?"

"Yeah," Artie said from the other side of the room.

"Get over here and make this time we all have together worthy," Sebastian ordered. "Besides, it'd do you some good to stand."

"I'm not so sure that I should, Seb," Artie said hesitantly. Sebastian glared at him, and Artie hurried over.

"You can take over from here." Artie took Sebastian's place and pulled down his own pants.

"I'm so sorry, Rory," Artie whispered as he inserted his dick into the man's rectum.

"Don't apologize, Abrams, just fucking do it." Sebastian smacked Artie upside the head and walked into the kitchen to find a beer.

"Artie, do you mind…?" Rory asked.

"Ask for mercy again and I will kill you," Sebastian's voice came back into the room and Rory felt his cheek burning. He looked to his right and saw a broken bottle inches from his face. "You hear me?" He nodded quickly and Sebastian put the bottle down.

"You can suck Evans' dick," Sebastian said. "Pull 'em down." Sam complied and stood in front of Rory, who was now on his knees. Sebastian pulled a switchblade from his back pocket and stroked the blade. Rory swallowed before wrapping his lips around Sam's dick. "If I find that you bite him in even the slightest, this blade will be the last thing you ever see."

What seemed like hours later, Rory was able to lie down; he washed his mouth out with soap before doing so. Sebastian, Artie, and Sam left without another word.

* * *

Rory looked at the clock on the drawer next to the bed. 5:30. Then he saw his cell phone; he picked it up, but found no service. He limped downstairs and found a rotary phone. He began to dial when a foot kicked it out of the way. He looked up to see Sebastian, followed by Sam, Artie, and Finn.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sebastian clicked his tongue. "You should've known better, Irish. You knew we were coming back."

"Please, no more," Rory moaned, but he felt Sebastian's foot connect with his face, knocking him backwards.

"Foolish boy," Sebastian laughed. "Be a man and take it. Hudson, it's your turn." Sebastian yanked Rory off of the floor and tore off the man's pants. "You know how, right? It's pretty simple; you go in through the rear." Finn eagerly took off his own pants and pulled out his penis, making Sebastian snicker.

"It's not that bad," Finn pouted. "It's just not ready."

"Finn, we're friends. Friends don't do this to each other," Rory tried to say but Sebastian clamped a hand over his mouth. Finn looked a little uncertain but Sebastian pulled him forward.

"Shut your fucking trap for once, Irish," he snarled before twisting Rory's arm behind his back and pushing him against the wall. "Hudson, go for it." Finn looked at Rory before pushing himself into Rory's ass, making the man yelp.

"I can't come," Finn whined a few minutes later.

"Finn, you can do it. Just do it," Sebastian said, massaging the taller man's shoulders. "It's not that hard."

"I did it!" Finn called out happily a moment later.

"Good boy," Sebastian said.

"Oh God," Rory groaned, falling to the floor.

"Pick him up," Sebastian ordered. Sam lifted Rory and heaved him over his shoulder. "Follow me."

* * *

Sebastian led Finn, Artie, and Sam out to the marshes. Standing on the bridge, Sebastian motioned that Sam hand over Rory.

"He's never going to tell anyone this happened, you know why? Because he won't make it out of here," he said, leaning Rory's limp body over the railing.

"What happens if someone sees him?" Finn asked nervously.

"Well, Hudson, I'd say you're finally seeing sense, but then I'd be wrong, so… No one will. I tip his scrawny ass under the bridge. No one goes under there. At least no one in their right mind does. Evans, go down there and push the body under when he goes down." Sam nodded and rushed down to the edge of land.

"So long, Pixie Boy. You were fun, but it wasn't meant to last," Sebastian said solemnly before lifting Rory's legs, dumping the man into the grass below. Sam used his foot to thrust the body underneath.

"Let's go." Sebastian walked away; Artie and Finn looked down at Sam sadly. Sam just shook his head and hurried back up to the bridge. After a moment, the three men followed Sebastian.


End file.
